Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sewing machine, and more particularly relates to a horizontal-type loop taker for a zigzag sewing machine.
The sewing machine of the foregoing type normally includes a main shaft which is rotatable to vertically reciprocate a needle carrying an upper thread. The needle is swingable in a direction transverse to that of the feeding fabric direction. A throat plate is secured to a machine bed and a loop taking arrangement is provided in the sewing machine. The loop taking arrangement includes a rotatable loop taker having a hook to draw the thread loops formed under the throat plate, a bobbin carrier supported in the loop taker and a bobbin disposed in a depression formed in the bobbin carrier.
In the known sewing machines poor or undesirable seams may be formed during the formation of the stitches in the loop taking arrangement.